tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo Momomiya
This Ichigo is from ANYONE'S universe. Ichigo Momomiya Ichigo Momomiya is the main protagonist of Tokyo Mew Mew. She is a 13-year-old (11 in the manga and 15 in most dubs) girl with the genes of an Iriomote Wildcat. She is very bright, happy, and sometimes a bit of a crybaby. Her Mew form is Mew Ichigo and her weapon while in that form is the Sutoro Bell Bell. Her first attack is the Ribbon Strawberry check. She has a huge crush on Masaya Aoyama, who later on becomes her boyfriend. She is the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. thumb|right|300px|Mew Ichigo's Transformation! This video was made by Amyrose1515! Fanfics Amyrose1515's fanfics In Rose's fanfics, Ichigo plays the part of the supportive sister type person towards her persona Grace. She gets worried whenever someone mentions the words, "Mew Wrath" and bows to Grace, but the others mew also just click with her. Christina's fanfics Ichigo has so far only appeared in Platinum Mew Mew. She debuts in Ichigo ga tōjō! Purachima kōfun! when Kiti spots her at her school. Ichigo agrees at the end of the episode to help the Platinum Mew Mews in their next battle against Eirian Bakudan. She then appears several times in the series, helping out the Platinum Mew Mews when they need it. She temporairly fills in for Kiti in a play directed by Mint in Rubī to Saidai? Evu~ākiti no hotondo no hitsūna shunkan!. However, it's possible she'll appear in Mystery Mew Mew!. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced In TMMR, it has been two years since the end of the mew incidents. Ichigo appears in the prologue, with Mint, during which she opens a letter inviting her and her friends to a vactation in europe. During the course of TMMR, it seems she is still away on the trip. Team mew mew In Team Mew Mew it is shown that Ichigo died a few years back.The cause of her death is that along with the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew (except Ringo,Berry and Liquorice) was that their animal genes malfunctioned. Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In Whiteweaver's 'fanfic, Ichigo is still the main protaganist and leader of the Mew Mews three years after the original series. She now attends high school together with her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama, and has her red hair tied up in a ponytail with her bell-ribbon. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -''' Zoey Hanson *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Anisa Kaqika *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Strawberry Momomiya (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Berry) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Mei "Xiao-Mei" TaoGong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Xiao-Mei) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Chau-Mui TouGung (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Chau-Mui) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Berry Hong (She keeps the transformation call "Mew Mew Strawberry" but her Mew form is renamed Mew Berry) *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Ichigo Momomiya (She keeps her Mew form name Mew Ichigo but her transformation call is changed to "Mew Mew Ichigo" instead of Strawberry) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Zoey Hanson *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Morango (Strawberry) Momomiya (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Morango) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Ichigo Momomiya Gallery 9988c86af4d6f0_full.jpg|Ichigo images.jpg|MEW MEW STYLE! MEW MEW GRACE! MEW MEW POWER IN YOUR FACE! Mew Ichigo!.jpg|Mew Ichigo! 1193715899918_display.gif|this is crepy Ep1q.jpg|Ichigo and Ryou derpI.png|Ichigo in her Cafe Mew Mew uniform What's wrong.jpg|What's Wrong Ichigo!?! Ichigo.jpg Kitty Ichigo.jpg|Kitty Ichigo!!! tmm219.png|Don't cry! Ich43.jpg|Ichigo looking back tumblr_lkmekroZCI1qbzm7xo1_500.gif 4647073592016xo8 (1).jpg 632px-Zoey cat.png|Ichigo with a Iriomote Cat Zoey Card.JPG|Ichigo Card 796px-Zoey eating fish.png|Ichigo eating fish XD Images (36).jpg|Masaya and Ichigo 1264821 Ichigo-Momomiya 620.jpg 1263621 Zoey-Hanson 620.jpg|How cute! IchigoWaitress.jpg B33476c74b3180 full.jpg|Ichigo in her PJ's Ichigo.JPG|Ichigo game Ichigo-A006.jpg Ichigoandringovz6.gif|Ichigo with Ringo ZoeyHansonScreenShot1.jpg cuteichigo.GIF|Cute Ichigo Ichigo24.jpg Momomiya-chan.jpg|Chibi Ichigo Ichigo28.jpg Ichigo1.jpg|Mew Mew Ichigo ichigo and berry.jpg|Ichigo and Berry hqdefault.jpg|Ehhhhh? ZoeyMethamorpho (1).gif|Ichigo's transformation ichigotftyftyjdyt.png 450826683 1073839.gif S4ipzal0.jpg Les-mew-mew-a-la-plage.jpg 1237334815483 f.jpg Tumblr mfasaj9HMH1rhm210o1 400.gif TMMG015b.gif Category:Females Category:Girls with Feline genes Category:Canon Characters Category:Good people Category:Canon Articles Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Members of the Platinum Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Team Leader Category:Girls Whose Genes Manifest Category:Heroines Category:Original Tokyo Mew Mew Team